Talk:Lovia
"Lovia would like to join the United States" then it won't be a wiki nation anymore! Alexandru 13:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Wur stotda? 15:57, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::ondran. Alexandru 19:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::I changed it, a little mistake :D 19:16, 4 October 2007 (UTC) How do you pronounce "Lovia"? I always think of it as /loʊvia/ or /lɔvia/, but if it’s etymologically related to the words love or lovely, then the pronunciation would be radically different... :S --Mithrăndir 00:16, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I think everybody may have their own interpretation, like Libertas, some people said the stress would be own the first syllable, others the second, and others said it was the third. I pronounce Lovia on a Limburgish way: /lɔːʋiə/ --OWTB 06:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good, I was interested in other people’s interpretations. :) How many people say /lʌviə/ or similar? --Mithrăndir 07:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, in fact it is mostly pronounced as low-via and not like love. 11:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed? That’s really interesting. :) --Mithrăndir 19:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Geographic Location? I have an idea. Maybe somebody could a sort of modified world map that includes lovia, mainly for reference reasons when, for example, somebody is writing about Lovia's interactions with other world powers. Does that make sense to any of you? Sithman8 17:18, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes it does Was already working on it, but I was still struggling with some issues. 07:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) See i it wrong or is train village not mentioned in this article Pierlot McCrooke 17:46, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Could be, but feel free to add it. If someone founds a new city/town/hamlet/... he can add it. Is it mentioned on the main page? I'll take a look and add it there if needed. 17:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC)e ::Someone has removed it becuase someone had declared Tv independent (with is now over) Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) King ??? Does that mean you are the King of Lovia now and you made me the prime minister ? You are such a little devil you. I agree you keep it this way, till our real King returns from his very special and secret mission. I know he is watching all of us and that gives me a good feeling. BTW, did you find out who User:Bukurestean is, I mean, is he the same as User:Bucurestean ? Lars Washington 06:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 07:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting. Now I'm off, errands to do! Lars Washington 07:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm... clever (!) Bukurestean 12:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Please Remove the Yuri from his post on this page. He abandoned this country. Also because of him the ex-King has cleared off too. I am calling new elections. Lars you need to set the rules for these elections please. I hope Dimitri returnsLigency 09:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Any reason why this page is still protected? --OuWTB 15:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure there was a reason for being protected. I'll unprotect it. 15:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you :) --OuWTB 15:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) History Don't take it personal, I just like the choice of words : In November King Dimitri I ... was chosen and crowned. Then, everything went well again ... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, alerting you guys to File talk:Map.jpg. It doesn't appear in recent activity because the wiki hates that namespace. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't help you with the map thing but here are some suggestions for the TDL thing: *.LV *.LO *.LA *.LI which are really the only ones Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) .LO is the only option (it isn't taken by another country. That's lucky. Shall we update the pages, or does this need to be proposed before Congress? Because the current situation is literally impossible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Umm...I'll be a dictator here and just say change it Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :No problem with that since impossible is just well.... impossible. If '.lo' is the only one available of the list I think it to be the best option too. @TimeMaster: thanks for correcting this huge mistake. 06:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Libertas seems to have a three letter TLD as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I join here. Peralt 21:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we let anyone join our gang Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) A question I'm from the Alt History wikia and I'm just wondering, can I use the Lovian flag (or something similar to it) for my alt timeline? Truteal (talk) 06:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :The file's in the public domain, so I think it's fine. You might still want to provide attribution, though. :) --Semyon 07:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. Might I ask, what's your alternate history about? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::You can see for yourself here http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Truteal My alt world idea is mainly in the development phase because I can't draw to save my life (If I did use the Lovian flag design or a design similar to it, it would be for the Republic of Oregon) Truteal (talk) 21:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but infact it is in CC-BY-SA as every single images uploaded to wikia is now under that license due to a change a couple of years ago. Therefore, you can use it but you must credit the lovia wiki. See Wikia:Licensing Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 08:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The Commonwealth of New Derby I didn't like the extremely liberal political landscape of Lovia that seemed to be dominated by people who do everything in the country. So, I decided to set up my own country called the Commonwealth of New Derby. Some of you may be interested, by until I get everything that I want finite setup I'm not really asking for members. Just letting y'all know about it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You could add it to the list here. 77topaz (talk) 04:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Can we delete the civil war from history? I really think it is unrealistic considering how peaceful Lovia always was Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :It is very unrealistic, but it is too integrated into Lovia now. --Semyon 14:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::it is such a shame Pierlot McCrooke 14:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::It was quite fun though. :P Will you be standing in the elections, Pierlot? --Semyon 14:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC)